Whispers
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Will's lack of abilities earns whispers behind his back. Sometimes, he's okay with it. Other times, he's... not
1. Chapter 1

**Based off art drawn by** **snes-arts on Tumblr**

* * *

Will Solace wasn't stupid. He was a son of Apollo who had inherited some of his father's gifts. While he couldn't sing, he could hear the softest of voices really well and from great distances. That really helped with his other gift, being the camp's best healer. He could hear the slightest change of pitch in someone's voice when he was feeling for the worst part of their injury. He could do amazing things with his healing skills and save just about anybody. He was the person people went to when someone was missing in the camp because he could always locate them. But they didn't seem to be enough for the campers. He didn't participate when his siblings sang and played their guitars and various instruments at the campfires because he lacked the vocals or coordination to play instruments. He also couldn't shoot a bow-and-arrow or wield other weapons to save his life. Because of the healer in him, he also didn't like to fight monsters or other demigods. He attempted to use reason or rely on someone else to fight off an enemy if needed. He didn't like hurting others or killing them. He felt he had done enough of that after all the times that a patient of his died.

This whispers he could hear, when no one thought he did stung and festered like an open sore. Most of the time he could manage to hide the pain with an "okay" or a sunny smile. He also counted on people's obliviousness and other distractions to mask how hurt he was. He felt like an outsider both with his the demigods and with the mortals. There were times though when he couldn't stand the whispers, but that was only a handful of times when it happened.

* * *

 _*flashback*_

 _Will had recently been assigned as head counselor for cabin 7. He felt uncomfortable and awkward. He couldn't lead his siblings. Not the way Michael or Lee did. He bit his lip, hard to keep it from trembling at the thought of their names. He couldn't cry. Not now. He had to be the strong one. He shook his head and watched his siblings shoot at the targets. Some of the older ones were helping the younger ones perfect their aim. He was throwing out encouragement to one of his younger siblings when it happened. The youngest sibling had just offered him a big smile in thanks and turned back to her archery practice._

 _"I still don't understand how_ he _got to be head counselor." Will recognized the murmuring voice as Leah's, one of the middle-aged siblings. She was a great archer and about four years younger than Will._

 _Another voice mumbled back, "He can't shoot to save his life." That was Leah's twin brother, Liam. Will ignored it as best he could and went to pay attention to his other siblings shooting. He and the twins never got a long much to begin with anyways._

 _It was when Leah whispered again that he couldn't take it anymore. He glanced at her and saw her roll her eyes and mutter, "How can Michael or Lee even be proud of calling him their half-brother?"_

 _Will's eyes stung and he felt his lip tremble. He swallowed before announcing to Kayla that she was in charge and he had to go back to the cabin because he forgot something. Kayla raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything._

 _His siblings had come back two hours later, nobody seeming to notice that he had been absent. They also didn't notice the slight redness in his eyes, though puffiness from crying had gone down when he had stopped crying roughly a half hour ago._

* * *

 _The next time it happened, Will and his siblings were gearing up to play Capture the Flag when Austin came up to him._

 _"Uh, hey, Will?"  
_

 _"What's up?"  
_

 _"We don't have anyone in the infirmary at the moment. And since you're our best healer, I was wondering if-"_

 _He didn't need to finish. Will nodded, knowing where this was headed. Because of his weapon-lacking abilities, he wasn't really much good in the game. Throw in his added clumsiness, he was like a new camper playing this game for the first time. He was in the middle of undoing the left straps of his armor when two of his teammates from the Ares cabin walked by._

 _"Thank gods," one of them mumbled. "We might actually_ win _this time."_

 _The other nodded. "He's an awesome guy, but he sucks at fighting."_

 _"Least he knows to leave it to the professionals."_

 _They were out of sight and Will had just taken off his armor. None of siblings seemed to have heard. His fists shook as he walked towards the infirmary. He thanked the gods he was alone for an hour because that's how long it took him to calm down. Being the person he was, he carefully attended to the broken arms the same Ares kids had gotten when they had landed themselves in the infirmary after the game._

* * *

 _Will was hanging out with one of the Nemesis kids when one of the campers came running up to them. Based on her blond hair and gray-blue eyes, Will assumed her to be one of Annabeth's siblings._

 _"Hey," she asked, turning to the Nemesis camper. "I can't find anyone to spar with me. Would you mind?"  
_

 _"Uh, sure?" the camper replied unsure. "I'm not the best, but-"  
_

 _"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine!" She offered her hand to the camper and he took it. Will didn't fail to see him blush as their hands touched. He smiled amusingly to himself and nodded to the Nemesis kid, telling him that they'd finish their conversation later. As they walked off, Will heard the Nemesis child quietly ask the Athenian child,  
_

 _"Why didn't you ask Will to spar? He's older and has been here longer than I have."  
_

 _"Oh," the girl whispered back. "Haven't you heard?"  
_

 _"No."  
_

 _"He isn't the best to spar with. I'd like to duel someone who knows what they're doing and is at least a bit on my level."  
_

 _"He doesn't fight?"  
_

 _"Oh, gods no. He's not someone you'd run to if there were monsters attacking you."  
_

 _"Well… I'll keep that in mind."  
_

 _Will went for a swim shortly after and relied on the water to mask the tears that ran down his face_

* * *

 _*present*_

The whispers had gotten worse when he had come out of the closet and when he and Nico announced that they were going out. Those were the easiest to ignore. He knew that Nico knew about them. He appreciated that the son of Hades was used to whispers and had learned to ignore them. They'd once talked about it and Nico said they rarely bothered him. Will was honestly jealous.

Currently, he had just lost a patient. He stood there, trembling before gathering the beaded necklace and covering the body. He washed his hands and swiftly strode over, ignoring the dampened atmosphere. The campers had paused, seeing the beaded necklace swinging back and forth. Everyone knew what that meant. Will took a deep breath as he faced the Stoll brothers before handing them the beads and lowering his head. He hated seeing the disappointed and sad look on the counselor's face when he gave them the necklace of their half-sibling he'd failed to save. Connor put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

Travis smiled sadly, "Thanks, Will. We know you did everything you could."

Will could hardly speak. "I-I did. And still, I…. I'm sorry guys." Not waiting for them to finish, he turned and headed towards the thirteenth cabin to let the funeral director know about the dead body. The campers went back to their activities, but whispered softly to themselves. Will heard every word.

"Isn't that the third one this month?"

"I thought he's the camp's best healer?"

"I know that's his only gift. You think he'd at least try to do it a bit better."

"Not to be rude, but I don't really want to put my life in his hands."

"He's kind of clumsy, isn't he?"

"I bet he was making out with his boyfriend instead of saving the patient."

"Well, he's queer, so I didn't really expect much from him."

Will trembled as he knocked on the dark wooden door of the Hades Cabin before walking in. He looked over at Nico who was in the middle of reading his textbook that he'd gotten from Annabeth. Will was proud that his boyfriend was getting an education. The son of Hades looked up and Will opened his mouth to speak.

Nico beat him to it, "Lose whatever is left of your sunny personality."

It dissolved immediately. Will's lip trembled. "They, they were whispering about… it."

"The funeral I have to direct later today?" Will knew that Nico knew. He could sense death, being the son of Hades and all. Will nodded before Nico got up and went and hugged Will. At the touch, the son of Apollo exploded into a fresh bout of tears, burying his head in Nico's shoulder.

Nico eased them over to the bed, moving his book aside before they plopped down. He ran his fingers through the blond's soft, curly hair before and used the other to rub little circles and trace patterns on his back. He had long known about the whisper's that went on behind Will's back. He wasn't sure why Will listened to these mutterings. He was capable of a whole lot of things. He could bend the light and play the piano, two things only Nico got to witness. He was a great listener, healer, and friend. Above all, he was the only person that could easily make the son of Hades truly smile and be himself. And that was a feat, few people had ever managed.

So he told him later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico and Will spent the night together, just watching stupid horror movies, eating junk food, and cuddling. Normally, Will would be against stuffing his face with double-stuff Oreos, but he really needed the comfort food right now. The son of Hades had curled close to him because he knew his boyfriend needed the company. It _definitely_ wasn't because the horror movies, no matter what he'd been through or how cheesy they were, scared the living daylights out of him. _Certainly NOT_. The two demigods did talk a little about the whispers and gossip Will heard, but Nico knew that Will wasn't in the mood to talk about it, or the death of his patient. He knew that the son of Apollo wanted to just forget for the time being, the images being too fresh in his mind.

Things progressed back to normal and the boys fell into their typical routines as the weeks went by. The whispers for poor Will never stopped, but that was to be expected. They'd been happening for a long, long time.

 _I bet Apollo's disappointed in him._

 _He's not that great a fighter._

 _He kinda sucks at being a medic._

 _How is he even a child of Apollo? I mean, he has his sunny disposition and all, but still._

 _I know Apollo had male lovers, but he had a bunch of female lovers too. Why didn't Will stick to the straighter side? I don't think any of the other Apollo kids are queer…_

 _I bet that why he isn't good at anything. It's because he's gay._

 _I can't believe he's dating that freak, di Angelo. That is one creepy kid._

 _I think he's dating him out of pity._

 _Maybe it's because neither of them belong at camp._

Will could stand most of the sharp comments and gossip about him. However, when his boyfriend came into the mix, it was a different story. He silently fumed while working in the infirmary after hearing a few derogatory comments about the son of Hades who had helped out a place that hadn't even welcomed him twice in the heat of battle. He heard other murmurs about how attractive Nico was too, and that drove him up the wall that people had the audacity to comment what they'd do if Nico were single and/or straight when the healer walked by. Of course, the comments weren't meant for his hearing, but still. He never considered himself as the jealous type until he and the son of Hades began dating.

* * *

Three weeks later, Will blew up. It started the night before after capture the flag. More than usual had been injured and Will and his siblings were swamped until the wee hours of the morning. And because his father was Apollo, he was up at a little before six, meaning he would be running on one-and-a-half hours of sleep. He got into an argument with Nico after breakfast and the two were currently not speaking, due to their extreme stubbornness to admit fault. A squabble between some campers got way larger than it needed to be, so the infirmary was packed again. Will was drained in more ways than one, and it wasn't even lunchtime. Next, he failed royally at archery, which resulted in his siblings laughing and whispering about him. He got caught up with an incident at the forge and missed lunch, got called out by his sibling for incorrect use of a poetry type, ran out of some much needed medical supplies, yelled at by a patient, and several whispers that all had to do with how inadequate he was at camp.

Like Nico, his powers acted up when he was emotional. He stormed towards the Big House after a horrible dinner, sunlight radiating off his body, grass scorching wherever his feet stepped. He slammed the door loudly, walked to the piano room, and began pouring out his frustration. His graceful fingers danced on the black and white keys and beautiful music flowed loudly out of the piano. He was so caught up in his playing, he didn't see that the window was open. When he had grown weary of playing, he collapsed into a rivulet of tears, oblivious to the small crowd that had gathered outside, in awe of the raw emotions and hidden talent of one Will Solace.

* * *

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this. Let me know what you think. Sorry if my grammar/spelling is off. It's late at night and I'm lazy about spell checking :/**


End file.
